You Need To See It, To Believe It
by hellfire95X
Summary: Being a yaoi writer is hard. Kagome doesn’t want to stoup low enough to watch videos, she wants the real deal. And who better then two men from the Reikei Tentai? Hiei and Kurama were already lovers, now it was just a matter of asking them.


You Need To See It, To Believe It

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Hello all! This is a one-shot, just to let everyone know. The idea came to me while writing 'Sometimes These Things Work Out By Themselves' and wouldn't let go. So of course what did I do? Typed it up.

Summary: Being a yaoi writer is hard. Kagome doesn't want to stoup low enough to watch gay porn, she wants the real deal. And who better then two men from the Reikei Tentai? Hiei and Kurama were already lovers, now it was just a matter of asking them.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama, Hiei x Kagome x Kurama, mentions of Sasuke and Gaara.

Really she could blame it on her friends, she really could. They were the ones who showed her it. She had better things to do then sit at home or on the computer watching anime or reading manga. But her quest was over, and she occasionally help the out the Reikei Tentai; but other then that there wasn't much going on in her none hectic life.

Until now.

She had fallen in love with many bishonens, to many to count in fact. Compared to the modern world, they were perfect. They had well structured bodies, their hair, eyes and occasionally…other places were perfect. Some looked great in glasses, while others had outrageously awesome hair styles. Her favorites though…were Sasuke and Gaara, from Naruto. She couldn't help make connections right away. Gaara, a red head with green eyes, a demon spirit trapped in his body. And Sasuke, a somewhat cold, egotistical, powerful guy, whose eyes, could turn red with his sharingan.

Oh the resemblances were fascinating! So alike, yet so different then Hiei and Kurama.

Then Eri had gone and told her about a wonderful place, were the stories continued on for animes and mangas. A place where she could read what happened to people, in the hands of authors and authoresses.

She had been startled to see that people actually spent their time of day writing about characters from shows, movies, games, books you name it. She had been more startled when she had found out about lemons. Oh yes lemons, Kagome became hooked. It was so different from just watching porn or looking at pictures. You were reading it, imagining it inside your head. Every time she read something new, her body would tingle and heat pooled in her stomach.

Then she found the yaoi lemons. Ohhh, they made her tingle more then ever. Every time she read one, her mind thought of the possibilities.

_Sasuke pushed his cock in, a grunt leaving his mouth as Gaara's surrounding heat engulfed him. Gaara's head fell back, a wanton moan slipping past his lips. _

"_I'd told you, you'd like it, now who's on top?"_

The first time Kagome had read that, she'd blushed a tomato and turned it off; only to turn it on minutes later, and finish it. So in her spare time she read, read lemons, about characters, and soon every time she read a Gaara/ Sasuke she was reminded of Hiei and Kurama.

That's when she decided to write one herself. It couldn't hurt, just think of what others had written, and work from there. But no Kagome shook her head. She needed examples, and she knew just the people.

God she was getting to be such a pervert.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yusuke yawned, as he stretched his arms above his head. He was sitting in Kurama's living room, watching TV with the red head on the couch. Hiei sat on the living room window still, watching the ningens pass on the side walk.

Yusuke looked at his watch checking the time.

"Shit!" he cursed jumping up.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" asked Kurama, slightly startled when Yusuke had suddenly jumped up.

"Sorry Kurama, Hiei, Keiko's gonna kill me it's gotten so late!" with that said the young man dashed out the door.

Kurama sweat dropped, "Alright anyway, what do you want to do now?" he said turning to his partner. But Hiei was not there, just his cloak.

Kurama turned looking around, "Hiei, where are you?"

A black blur appeared in front of him before pushing Kurama to the floor.

Kurama 'eeped' in surprise before laughing, arms wrapping around his shorter lover.

"Were you waiting this whole time for him to leave?"

Hiei, 'hn'ed before giving his fox a passionate, promise filled kiss. Kurama moaned into, his hands trailing up to grab Hiei's shock standing hair. He anchored himself as Hiei tongue, brushed against his lower lip, and his mouth opened without hast. The shorter ones tongue brushed in, tasting every crevice of his lover mouth before tangling their tongues together in a sweet dance. Kurama whimpered as Hiei let go, and gently bit his bottom lip.

"Someone's coming" was all he said standing up.

"Who?" Kurama asked fixing his tussled hair and clothing.

"Kagome" was his only answer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome decided that the best way to do this was to tell them the truth. I really couldn't hurt…that much. She could see it now….

_Oh hi Kurama and Hiei, ya I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd drop by. Um, by the way could you both, you know, take your clothes off and ah fuck each other, while I video tape it and make some notes?_

_Why? Oh no reason just some studying on…if guys really do have…prostates…yeah that's it! We'll go with that. _

Kagome blushed; even the thought itself was embarrassing. She sighed fixing her blue skirt and making sure her white tank top was wrinkle free. Sighing she picked up her bag, including her camera, notepad and laptop.

Her steps were sure and confident as she walked to her car but she began fumbling with her keys.

'Relax Kagome' she told herself as she got into the car and started it. The ten minute drive was uneventful and seemed slow, but her courage piqued up.

She quickly got out adjusting her cloths once more before taking small tentative steps towards Kurama's house.

'Okay Kagome, you can do this. You _can _do this!' With that thought in mind she saddled up to the door, bag in hand, a nervous expression on her face and rang the door bell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's nervous about something" Kurama muttered, feeling the girl's ki go out of whack.

Hiei nodded gracefully plopping himself down on the couch, waiting for his fox to let the girl in. Kurama opened the door, an anxious and very appealing Kagome standing in front of them.

He wouldn't deny it, and the fox were attracted to the girl. She was very attractive for a human, he would admit. The fox had even asked him numerous times if he would allow Kagome to join them. He'd never denied. All he knew about the girl was that she was twenty, in collage (a poor one in fact, all those days she missed did nothing to benefit her), she knew of demons, could fight…okay, and was a virgin.

He smirked at this, of yes a virgin, a virgin in his territory. One thing he loved about Kurama: he could beg like a virgin just getting deflowered when he was taken. Oh yes it was a fantasy he loved.

Kurama loved it too, confining in him that Yoko had taken many virgins; he liked to play with their minds, their bodies for the first time. But Kurama loved it more when Hiei played him as a virgin, he would start out slow, and then build up, never disappointing.

It was his and Hiei's secret though, for someone in so much control he loved to be dominated. In this life he was a submissive, in his previous life he was dominant. He got the best of both worlds you could say, and it was the best of both worlds when he felt Hiei's cock against his prostate.

"Hello Kagome" he heard Kurama say in his gentle alto voice.

The girl looked down, a blush covering her cheeks, her feet shuffling, and her hands nervously twitching together.

"Uh hi Kurama, how are you and Hiei?" she asked her voice slightly broken.

Kurama ushered her in, throwing a concerned look at her before replying, "Were fine, how are you?"

Kagome sat down on one of the armchairs, throwing a small smile at Hiei, "I'm fine; I just wanted to ask you a favor. Well actually both of you."

They both looked at her curiously, Kurama clearing his throat as he set a tray of tea down.

"And what would that be Kagome?" Hiei asked surprising them both. Surprising because Hiei was curious and actually used her name.

"You guys are my friends, so I'm going to be truthful, please don't kill me, try not to laugh, and please don't make this anymore embarrassing then it needs to be."

"Get on with it woman" Hiei barked losing patients, what could she be so worried about?

Kurama threw a disapproving glance at the fire apparition, as Kagome winced.

"I was wondering if I could f-film you guys," she said her blush coming back full force.

"Whatever for?" Kurama asked frowning, not catching on.

"And film what?" asked Hiei rudely.

Kagome sighed, 'I seem to be sighing a lot lately' she thought, before taking a big breath for her explanation.

"A while back, my friends showed me some anime, so that if I was ever bored I could just watch some, and maybe get more into it. I did and I soon fell in love with two characters from Naruto.

Though Kagome hadn't said which characters, Kurama had a sneaking suspicion of who she was talking about.

"Well my friend showed me a site, or sites actually, where people write things called fan fiction. Basically they control the lives of these characters."

"But there not real" Hiei stated agitated.

"No but it is fun, putting them in situations, and meeting people. I soon got hooked on things called lemons. And soon they turned to Yaoi lemons; especially when I found out my two favorite characters could be brought together.

Both men raised their eyebrows when the term lemon was mentioned, then higher when it was yaoi lemon. Neither knew the exact meaning of 'lemon', but they were going to find out.

"And Kagome, what exactly is a lemon?"

Kagome blushed looking down, "Well a lemon is basically a written…sex…scene."

And that sneaking suspicion just dropped lower; smiling ruefully he replied to the blushing girl, "Now now Kagome, you weren't hoping to videotape me and Hiei fucking each other were you?"

Said girl blushed even fiercer under his gaze as Hiei sputtered from his spot on the couch.

"You can't be serious" he said darkly.

Kurama smiled at the wilted girl, before pulling his lover up.

"One second Kagome we'll be right back" he said, leading his lover to the kitchen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

"Think about it Hiei! If she tapes us, she's bound to get horny enough to join us, or she won't need as much persuasion. And we can get rid of the tape later anyways" Kurama said, trying to persuade his lover.

Hiei's smirk was an evil one, usually used against those he knew he would have fun battling again against.

"Fox was there any point in time that I rejected the idea?" he replied.

"But-" Kurama said, frowning.

"Hn, I was just startled. Besides who said we had to throw out the tape?" With that said the apparition turned on his heels and left the room, a smiling Kurama following in his wake.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969666

Kagome sat nervously, but then again she'd been nervous before she'd even got here. She couldn't hear what they were saying in the kitchen but she hoped it was something positive.

In not even two minutes the two had reappeared, Hiei looking his normal stoic self, except for a small glint in his eye, and an amused Kurama trailing behind him. Kagome mentally sighed in relief; maybe things would go as planned.

Hiei stood before her, arms crossed, "We've decided to accept, on two conditions" he stated.

Both Hiei and Kurama looked at him startled waiting for him to go on.

"First when you've finished with the tape, it comes straight to us." A nod was his reply, "Second If we tell you to join us you must, we won't have you sitting there just watching, understood?" Kurama's smile broadened, as Kagome shrunk back in the chair in shock. A blush began to surface more clearly on her pale skin.

'Join them? But I don't think my first time would be with a demon, let alone two!'

A small voice inside her head, made a sound of agreement at Hiei's words, mentally challenging her to go for it.

'I guess it wouldn't be so bad, I mean I'm attracted to them, and I need to get my research…'

Kurama regarded the girl in front of them having an internal battle with herself. He placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising her out of her thoughts. With a gentle smile he tried to reassure the girl.

"Don't worry Kagome, if it gets too much for you, we'll stop, right Hiei?" he said throwing a glance at his sexual escapade partner.

Hiei nodded his head, making the girl relax.

"Alright then," Kagome said picking up her bag, "where do you want to do this?" She knew if she was going to get through the night she had to be courageous and bold, so she was starting now. No more blushes for Higurashi…hopefully.

"We can do it right her Kagome" Kurama said sweeping his arm across the living room. "Actually we had already started before you came in."

'There's that grin again, like the fox just caught the mouse. He really _must_ be a pervert inside.'

"Well, were ready when you are" stated Hiei with a grunt as he peeled off his shirt. Kurama smirked wider following his lover actions, slowly unbuttoning his silk purple shirt and letting it drop to the floor.

Kagome's mouth ran dry as she gazed at the two men's hairless chest. Though Hiei was short and looked petit, Kagome was proven instantly wrong. He wasn't massive bulky like Kuwabara, but he had chiseled abs and pecs, and biceps you could grip in ecstasy. Kurama on the other hand was slimmer, though he still had his own godly chiseled abs and pecs; his was as…Hercules as Hiei's was.

A slight cough from one of them, she'd been too distracted by their bodies to notice, resounded through the room and she set up in high gear. Opening her laptop, she inserted a disk into the CD drive, and plugged a cord from it to her camera. She placed the camera slightly elevated on some books on the coffee table and unzoomed it to get a bigger picture. She typed in her password then waited for the camera screen to load on her computer.

"Alright guys just give me the go ahead and I'll be ready. I really only want to do this once so put in as much stuff as possible please."

Both men shrugged then nodded as the camera came on. Both giving a deep breath they stepped closer to each other and pressed lips. Hiei's hands gripped the taller boy's waist, as his tongue brushed against Kurama's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Of course Kurama was one to never let his lover wait, and opened his mouth without protest. Kurama's hands tangled in Hiei's hair, gently stroking the up bolted, yet soft locks. Hiei's sharp claws gripped Kurama's waist tighter, tiny pinpricks releasing small beads of crimson blood. Kurama moaned into the kiss, when not the first time that day, Hiei's longer and hotter tongue probed in his mouth, reaching and stroking every crevice. There tongues entangled once again, a fierce dance of wills and who would break first.

Kurama released Hiei's mouth, to gasp out as small hands came up to caress his chests. They reached up tracing each contour with like delicate strokes, until finally reaching the red heads nipples. Hiei placed his mouth on the left nipple, gently sucking and lapping at it until it turned into a dark rose colored pebble. His fang nicked beside it, sending a small amount of blood to fall, which he quickly lapped up. Stepping back to look at his handy work, he continued on to its twin, using the same techniques to get it hard. Kurama's hands left Hiei's hair to grab onto his biceps, whimpering as Hiei's hot tongue traced abstract paths down his chest, lapping at every dip, and storing every place that made the moan. He reached the fox's navel, gently circulating it with his tongue before plunging the hot muscle in. A reminder of what was to come later. As he tongue fucked the small hole, his hands came up to undo the bottom and zipper of the fox's pants. He gently caressed the large cloth covered bulge, before flicking opening the pants. Without resistance, they fell, pooling around the fox's ankles leaving him in nothing but his briefs.

Kagome watched the going ons with interest, the stories were nothing compared to the real thing, she would admit that. She felt her face heat up, which wasn't a big surprise, and heat pool into her stomach. She was certain that her essence was soaking her panties, and her heart beat had one erratic. She never knew something could be so…hot.

Before she knew what had happened the two were rolling around on the floor, Kurama seeking dominance, to put Hiei under the same treatment he had received. The struggle stopped as Kurama settled on Hiei's hips, straddling the smaller body. Kurama reached down giving a chaste kiss to his lover, before kissing down Hiei's jaw and neck, licking at the relaxed muscles. He nibbled on Hiei's collarbone, pulling an almost silent gasp from the shorter. Kurama's hands traced the contours of Hiei's chest flicking and twisting Carmel colored nipples. Hiei's hands remained on Kurama's hips as his tongue explored his chest and stomach. Kurama's hands reached the two twin belts that held up his lovers slightly baggy pants. With a few insistent tugs the belts were pulled off, whipping across the room. Kurama eagerly pulled down the pants in hast of seeing him uncovered. Kagome sat surprised as Hiei's pants were whipped off him, she never knew Hiei would go commando. Did he never wear underwear or just not today.

As if hearing her thoughts, which he probably had, Hiei chuckled causing Kurama to look up. "I see no need for undergarments; they…get in the way. The only reason demons wear clothing is for some protection, we are not modest like you humans."

Kagome nodded, never taking her eyes away at Hiei's large jutting erection. Kurama snuck a sly glance at her, before moving down more. His face near inches from the cock he whispered, loudly enough for them both to hear, but a whisper none the less.

"Like what you see Ka-go-me?" he asked drawling out her name.

Not waiting for a reply he gave a small lick from the base of Hiei's cock to the head, before engulfing the entire length. Hiei gave a moan, raising his hips as Kurama's mouth sucked at him.

Kagome watched liking exactly what she saw; the show had hardly started and she was beginning to feel hot and sweaty. She watched transfixed as Kurama's mouth moved over, swallowing, and gasping around Hiei's cock.

Before to long the show was over, Hiei raising his hips with a subtle cry as his seed spurted in thick white jerks. Kurama removed his mouth, a bit of the sticky fluid running down his chin. Hiei leaned up lapping his own essence off Kurama's chin. The hybrid turned them over, taking dominance in their position. His claws tore off the others briefs in haste. Kurama's own cock bobbed free, as Hiei's once again rose in attention. Hiei licked his lips, before slowly lapping at the precum leaking from the head. His strokes were light, and teasing, as Kurama pushed his hips up demanding more. Hiei grabbed the avatars hips, pushing them down, as he easily deep throated the man. Kurama panted, a red flush adorning his cheeks. Hiei reached up putting two fingers inside his lover's mouth. As if on command Kurama's mouth opened wide, sucking the fingers in and wetting them with his tongue. He pulled his fingers out, before lightly circulating and gently probing his lover's tight entrance. Kurama gasped and whimpered as Hiei plunged the two wet fingers right inside of him, easily starting a scissoring motion. Kurama was relaxed and un tensed as a third finger joined the other two, stretching him.

"Look at her" Hiei gently said, pushing his lovers face to regard Kagome. She sat stock still, watching them, as Kurama arched when Hiei touched his sweet spot. His seed came out, raining down on Hiei's hand and his own abs. The flush on his face got darker, as his eyes grew heavier with lust. Both turned their head to look at Kagome, who's tongue had come out to wet her dry lips.

"Come here Kagome" Said Hiei patting the space next to him. Kagome obediently walked over, sitting beside them both. (:- The two dots are Hiei and Kurama and the hyphen is Kagome). "Don't you just love the face he makes? Like a little virgin, going for the first time, I bet you would look like that" he said huskily in her ear. Kagome blushed harder looking away. Not receiving an answer, and not really expecting one, Hiei plunged in his lover hole, filling him deep. Kurama cried out at the sudden intrusion, arching up the meet him. Hiei's pace was vigorous and harsh, owning complete control over his submissive. Kurama grasped his shoulder, leaving half moon circlets in the strong shoulders. All he could really do was pant, gasp, moan, and arch. Hiei pulled all the way out, pulling a surprised gasp and a whimpered plea from the one below. Quickly Hiei turned him over on his knee's pounding back in, his thrust slower. He pulled out, until almost the tip was removed, before gently gliding back home. Kurama moved back again, his body silently begging to be taken faster and harder.

"Please" Kurama whimpered brokenly.

"Please what?" Hiei asked, a humorous tone entering his voice. His hand wrapped around the base of Kurama's cock, staving off the release that was fast approaching.

"Un-Faster, go faster! Harder!" he gasped out as Hiei started to stoke his cock.

Hiei pulled almost all the way out one more time, before slamming right back in. Kurama screamed as his prostate was struck again and again, pleasure running through his body with every thrust.

His arms gave out as he fell to the floor, only few more thrust and he would…

"Hiei!" he cried out, as his release hit him hard. His cum squirted out, spraying Hiei's hand and the floor. With a growl Hiei's own climax hit hard, as he arched in his lovers body filling his hole. Both sagged to the ground, breathing in wild pants as their bodies returned to normal. Hiei pulled out, watching as the seed in Kurama gush out of his hole.

"There," Kurama said sitting up; his legs were slightly buckling as a small satisfied smirked crossed his lips. "Was that enough for you miss Yaoi Writer Or do we need do demonstrate more?"

Kagome shook her head, before her eyes widened as she looked at them both. "How did you…How did you know?" she asked her voice betraying her thoughts.

"You remember last week when we came over?" Kurama asked, as Hiei took a wet rag to clean up there mess.

Kagome nodded, "You left your computer on" he finished.

"Oh" was all Kagome could say; 'They saw what I was reading! Oh god.'

"W-well thanks guys I really mean it. I'll j-just be leaving now, if you don't mind" Kagome stuttered out rising to leave. Her hand was pulled down, her face coming to rest near inches away from Hiei's. "Oh but we do mind Kagome, your going to sit right here and let us do what we want," he said. Kagome's eye's widened as she was pulled down the rest of the way.

"Think of this as payment Kagome," Kurama explained. "We won't hurt you, you know that right? Will you let us?"

Kurama knew the girl was self-conscious, he remembered the day she had told Yusuke about Inuyasha, all the things he'd said to her, and how he'd made her feel. The two had an odd bond, her, and Yusuke, and Yusuke was furious after hearing this. As far as he knew, the girl was oblivious to any out side attractions or stares being given her way.

Kagome sat still contemplating what to do. She'd didn't think this would change anything in there friendship…and it was only fair. Besides she'd rather do it with them then die a virgin. But she'd blame Ayumi for going on about how good it was, and how shocked she had been when she'd learned Kagome and her 'two-timing boyfriend' had yet to do it. Really she'd never though Ayumi would get that promiscuous.

A nod to the head was the men's answer, as Kagome's hands pulled off her shirt. She sat on her knees blushing, before she felt someone come up behind her.

"Don't worry" it was Hiei's voice breathing in her ear. "We'll take _good_ care of you."

With that said, he flicked off the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts bounced slightly as they were released from their captures. Kurama crawled up to her a hungry look in his eyes, kissing her full on the mouth. What she lacked in experience was quickly made up in eagerness, and lust as Hiei caressed her breasts.

"Ung" her eye's closed, as the hands moved down, massaging the flat plains of her stomach. Kurama released his mouth from hers after a brief interrogation with her hot tongue. He licked and nipped down her jaw and collarbone before pressing a slight kiss to the girl's erratic pulse. Hiei head reached over the girl's shoulder, his own mouth capturing the fox's lobe, nibbling it with his teeth. Kurama looked up, before his mouth was passionately taken, a hot tongue almost immediately pushing in.

Kagome watched the kiss that was going on over here shoulder. Her breath quickened as she leaned forward, her tongue darting out. Her tongue stretched out more, gently gliding along the two sealed lips. Almost on instinct the two mouths parted and Kagome was pulled into and awkward, if not successful, three way kiss. All moaned as each mouth was filled with delicious and unique flavors.

They parted ways each breathing a little heavier then before. With a small growl Hiei crawled over to Kagome, quickly pulling off her skirt and panties. A heady glaze entered his eyes as he sniffed the panties before tossing them over to Kurama, who also in turn sniffed them.

"It seemed she enjoyed our little show, don't you say Kurama" Hiei said, the fox nodded in agreement, still sniffing the panties.

Hiei turned her around before laying her down on the ground. Slowly, so that he was raised above her, he gently pushed in, keeping eye contact with her.

"This will hurt" he said absently, as his sensationally squeezed cock, nudged against her hymn. Kagome nodded, taking deep calming breaths. Hiei pulled back all the way out, his cock tip already glistening with her juices. He plunged back in, pulling a surprised and pained gasp from the girl below him. He stilled patiently, fluttering butterfly kisses along her neck. The almost forgotten Kurama grasped her hand, gently rubbing her knuckles to try and comfort and sooth her. After a few minutes of peace, Kagome's hips moved up, further impaling Hiei's cock in her. His pace became a slow steady, Kagome whimpering and moaning at the feeling of being stretched. Hands tangled in black hair as he pounded into her, encouraged by her pants of 'faster' and 'harder.' Hiei removed the hands from his hair, binding them above her head. Kurama leaned over straddling Kagome's chest, his erect cock bouncing slightly in front of her parted mouth. Knowing exactly what he wanted her lips parted more to accommodate the lengthy cock being shoved down her throat. With each thrust Hiei gave, Kurama was pushed down farther, Kagomes mouth constructing around the cock. Before long they each felt heat pool into their stomach as the came with different cries of pleasure. They collapsed on the ground, Kurama and Hiei falling to the side, as to not squish the petit miko.

"That was, that was amazing" Kagome breathed out, her cheeks flushed with a deep hue.

"Oh were not done yet" Hiei said smirking, as Kurama came around behind Kagome.

"Huh? Oh!..." She gave a startled gasp as she felt her back entrance being prodded by Kurama's already hard length. Gripping her waist, he breathed words of comfort in her ear as he slowly pushed in. He lied back letting Kagome reverse-cowboy him.

Kagome cried out in slight pain, it had hurt for a minute, but it felt different, very different. Noticing she was in charge of the pace, she bounced slightly, her breasts, in front of Hiei's face bounced with her. Hiei latched onto a nipple sucking them both before letting go. He pushed her back, so her back was leaning against Kurama's chest. Kurama parted his legs wide, his hands doing the same to Kagome's. A surprised freighted look entered her eyes as she realized what they had planned.

Seeing the look in Kagome eyes, Hiei smirked, "What didn't think we had it in us? Don't worry it won't hurt, just lay back and enjoy the ride. He slowly pushed into Kurama, thrusting twice, before pulling out and thrusting into Kagome's drenched pussy. He continued the pace, and every time he entered one of them, they would bounce slightly, making Kurama's cock slide in and out of Kagome at an uneven pace.

Kagome's breathing had turned erratic; she'd never been more turned on in her life. Every time Hiei's pulled out of her, a cry of disappointment was heard, soon filled with a cry of pleasure as Kurama's cock brushed her other inside. Nothing could compare to the feeling of both of them filling her. Her orgasm came fast, her walls constricting around both cocks, milking their own seed. She cried two names that time, one for each man that gave her pleasure.

"Okay I'm done" she panted out, as both men pulled out, and lied on opposite sides of her.

"With us or with research" Kurama asked pointing at the camera.

Kagome looked at the camera, a slow smile appearing on her lips. "Well you can never have too many notes."

Both men silently chuckled, "Good" Hiei said, "because weren't done with our examination either."

"So…" said Kagome, "Do guys really have prostates?"

A/N: Alright 12 and a bit pages and…5,071 words! This is the longest one shot I've ever done!!!! *Happy dance* So tell me how it is please, this is the first yaoi lemon posted on here, but not my first written, and I'd really like some feedback. And yes…I do love the three of them together. And yes again Gaara and Sasuke did need to be there. Usually I won't read Gaara, Sasuke as long as Naruto in it and Gaara's seme, but I had to make it work -.- I love you all, and yes you can do a three way like that. I looked it up. Thanks to all who review! I love each and every one of you!!! Ja!


End file.
